Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a cantilevered screw assembly. Examples of cantilevered screw assemblies may include, but are not limited to, augers, compactors, crushers, shredders, feeders, material handlers, bale breakers, briquetters, and autoclave sterilizers. Other applications of cantilevered screw assemblies are also possible. Accordingly, it is not intended to limit the claimed invention to any particular type of cantilevered screw assembly, unless otherwise expressly set forth.
There is a need to improve known cantilevered screw assemblies. A cantilevered screw assembly may provide many advantages over a screw assembly that is not cantilevered. However, a cantilevered screw assembly may also be subject to substantial loads during operation, which may ultimately cause the screw to become unsteady or unstable. For example, increased clearances may develop within or about a bearing assembly due to the loads, which may eventually cause the screw to wobble during operation or exhibit other undesirable movements. For instance, an end portion of the shaft of the screw may exhibit a type of orbital movement (i.e., generally relative to the area where the shaft is cantilevered) due to the forces on the screw. Eventually the undesired movement of the screw during operation may cause the screw or another portion of the screw assembly (e.g., the bearing(s) or bearing assembly, the gears, etc.) to break, which may necessitate the shutdown of the machine and costly repairs.
A cantilevered screw assembly that is designed for heavy duty and/or frequent use may be configured to better handle the loads induced on the screw to limit or reduce any undesired movement of the screw (e.g., wobbling). For example, a chain and sprocket or hydraulic drive system may assist with controlling the loads on the screw. However, as one might expect, a cantilevered screw assembly that is designed for heavy duty and/or frequent use may be larger, heavier, more complex, more elaborate, more costly, etc.
In view of such characteristics or requirements, not all applications demand heavy duty or frequent use of a machine. For example, apartment complexes, hotels, certain food establishments, etc., may only require use of a machine for light loads and/or on an infrequent basis. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cantilevered screw assembly that is more suitable for lighter duty or smaller-scale operations. In particular, there is a need for a cantilevered screw assembly that is smaller, lighter, less complex, less elaborate, and/or less costly, etc. as a compared to a cantilevered screw assembly that is designed for heavy duty or frequent use. As an example, there is a need for a cantilevered screw assembly that may eliminate the need for a chain and sprocket or hydraulic drive system and still offer improved performance, particularly at least for light duty or small-scale operations.
Exemplary embodiments of the claimed invention may satisfy some or all of the aforementioned needs. One exemplary embodiment of the claimed invention may utilize a speed reducer to facilitate rotation of a cantilevered screw. The speed reducer may be connected to a torque arm that is adapted to control or limit undesired movement (e.g., wobbling, orbital movement, shifts in position, etc.) of the speed reducer and screw during operation. In effect, for instance, one exemplary embodiment of a speed reducer may essentially float on a torque arm (and the shaft of the screw) such that the torque arm is adapted to control or limit undesired movement of the speed reducer and screw during operation. As a result, an exemplary embodiment may eliminate the need for alternative drive systems or other means to control undesired movement of the screw. In addition, an example of a speed reducer may be substantially self-contained and therefore eliminate or limit potential problems associated with other heavy duty systems such as a misalignment of gears or leakage of fluids. Furthermore, an exemplary embodiment may be particularly useful for light or infrequent duty or other small-scale applications to reduce the likelihood of a breakage of a screw or another portion of a cantilevered screw assembly (e.g., the bearing(s) or bearing assembly, the gears, etc.). Nevertheless, some exemplary embodiments may also be utilized for heavy or frequent duty or other large-scale applications.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.